sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Symphony of Eternity
=Summary= The Symphony of Eternity is a lore-based heavy RP guild made up predominantly of Blood Elves, though it is not race-specific. SoE strives for excellence in RP but also do some end-game raiding (even if it is not the focus of their existence) and some group PvP (World, BG and Arena). Their focus is more on the people within the guild, ensuring that they have friends as well as guildmates. =A Letter of Introduction= =Forming of the Symphony= Coming Soon =The Song= Coming Soon =Wikia Memeber Pages= Elitharan Dawnblade - Singer Anivanthus - Officer Khenti Sunseaker - Officer Asinity Daes'vega - Officer Terok Dawneagle - Officer Derusilla Raincry - Songbearer Dorac Arystar - Songbearer Kilrroy - Songbearer Soarian - Songbearer Amirynth Delnaria - Listener Ger'fan Kelenth Montague - Listener Kelion - Listener Maarek - Listener Malis Vitterfolk - Listener Sum'thelas Scrywind - Listener Opheliah - Listener Vuel'thanel Sunwing - Listener Kalastrophie Firestorm - Initiate Blaize Dawnbow - Alt En'Aiel Scourgebane - Alt Eniki - Alt Jorryn Chieri Amh'Ran - Alt Kitarrien Dawnsorrow - Alt Quintessa Landoberct - Alt Simii Jin 'Akalar - Alt Tai'jin Vitterfolk - Alt Thazranir Starfallen - Alt Ro'neylee Scrywind - Alt Urusk - Alt Guild ranking information may be found here. =Raid Progression= Coming Soon =FAQ= What is the Symphony of Eternity? The Symphony of Eternity a group of like-minded individuals (mostly Sin'dorei) who are seeking to return Sin'dorei race to its former glory by whatever means possible. The guild's future goal is to take control of Hyjal and the remnants of the Well of Eternity and create a new, uncorrupted Sunwell so the Sin'dorei can once again be indepedant of all outside forces. Is the guild only open to Blood Elves? No, though the characters involved must also share the vision of the guild. We have several members from other Horde races, but most are either former Sin'dorei themselves (but are now Forsaken) or have worked into their backstory a way for their characters to share our guild's goal. What type of RP guild is Symphony of Eternity? We consider ourselves a heavy RP guild, but do not have an IC guildchat. The reason for this is there's plenty of opportunity for our characters to get to know each other, but guild chat is the means that we use to get to know the player. If you didn't want actual human interaction with your RP, then perhaps an MMO was a bad idea. We do have an IC channel that is frequently used both for IC silliness and serious matters. Are there Sin'dorei nobles amongst the Symphony? If there are, then it's not a big issue with us, as they've obviously accepted our ideals and embraced the idea of change. We believe the nobles of Silvermoon, while they have their uses, are mostly responsible for the corruption in the race and are the biggest threat to the complete downfall of the culture. We've seen what happens when nobles cling to their ways in the face of dire need for change, and we don't want to repeat their mistakes. (Hi, Lordaeron.) To clarify, if a noble is willing to hear the Song, then they're fine with us. If a noble in our ranks is found wanting to fight just to maintain their titles or estate, we'll have to have a talk. =Story Listing= Coming Soon =Artwork Listing= Category:Heavy_RP Category:Horde_Guilds Category:Symphony_of_Eternity